Behind Those Eyes
by castmyashes
Summary: a challenge answer from LJ, featuring Phoebe and Cole. A set of fifty sentences, followed by a prompt.


This is for a challenge over at Livejournal from a community called 1sentence.

* * *

Title: Behind Those Eyes

Pairing: Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner

Rating: PG

Theme set: Beta

Author: R. Bennett

A/N: Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner are copyright to Aaron Spelling, AND Company. All rights reserved. Title courtesy of 3 Doors Down from the song of the same name. The song can be found on their CD _Seventeen Days_.

* * *

Walking, Phoebe had time to think over her recent rush of emotions about Cole, and where they were going. _(walking)_

Wrapping her in his arms around Phoebe, Cole began the steps of a waltz that he'd learned long ago. _(waltz)_

"Wishes are like dreams," Phoebe explained to Cole, her smile exploding on to her face. _(wishes)_

"Energy balls?" Phoebe looked at Cole's hand in wonder, trying to figure out how the energy had formed in his hand. _(wonder)_

"I'm worried about you, Cole," Phoebe whispered in his ear, trying to get through, but knowing that it wasn't Cole in the body of the man she loved; it was the Source. _(worry)_

"They'll never know if you just disappear," Phoebe told Cole sadly in her whimsy, knowing that her sisters wouldn't understand that she loved Cole. _(whimsy)_

"It's called the wasteland," Cole explained. "I collected powers and became invincible." _(wasteland)_

Whiskey and rum were his favorite concoction, and they were a comfort to Cole when he was down. _(whiskey and rum)_

"You've created a war, Phoebe," Cole yelled, "and the Source wants your powers." _(war)_

"Do you, Cole Benjamin Turner, take Phoebe Halliwell as your lawful wedded wife?" _(weddings)_

"Happy birthday, Cole," Phoebe whispered into the air, knowing that his spirit lingered in the pent house after his vanquish. _(birthday)_

"I bless this union," Penelope Halliwell announced to Cole and Phoebe, watching their happy faces. _(blessing)_

"Maybe I'm biased," Phoebe said, "but Cole's a great guy, and I love him." _(bias)_

Phoebe watched as the Source, in Cole's body, burned in front of her eyes. _(burning)_

Breathing harshly, Phoebe looked up at Cole, sword held tightly in her hand. _(breathing)_

"I do love you, Cole," Phoebe cried brokenly, heart breaking, "but I can't be with you!" _(breaking)_

"Belief in the unknown, Phoebe," Cole told her as she showed her the brand new BMW he'd gotten from the law offices of Jackson and Hall. _(belief)_

"Phoebe," Piper pointed up at the sky; showing her the balloon that Cole had set up in the air. _(balloon)_

The balcony was covered in roses and orchids, something that Cole had decorated for her. _(balcony)_

"Cole, you are the bane of our existence!" Prue yelled as Phoebe looked on, heart breaking. _(bane)_

"I beg for quiet!" Phoebe yelled down the hallway at Cole. _(quiet)_

Phoebe had begun to twirl the hair at the nape of her neck, something that Cole knew the real Phoebe wouldn't do. _(quirks)_

"Will you marry me?" Cole asked, on bended knee, in front of the whole of London. _(question)_

"Good and evil can't love, Cole! You know that!" Phoebe screamed. _(quarrel)_

"I'm quitting, I don't want to be there anymore," Cole explained to Phoebe, hoping she'd understand. _(quitting)_

Jumping down off a roof was something Phoebe could do to save Cole, and it was what she was going to do. _(jump)_

Cole laughed at the jester that stood in front of him and Phoebe; all the while trying to contain the Source. _(jester)_

Taking up a sword, Cole rushed at Phoebe, and the image was vaguely reminiscent of jousting knights. _(jousting)_

A canary yellow engagement ring was beautiful against the white gold on Phoebe's tanned fingers. _(jewel)_

"I am not unfair, I'm just," Prue snapped at Phoebe. _(just)_

"You're not funny," Phoebe smirked at Cole, giggling. _(smirk)_

Laying on the bed, Phoebe barely heard the door open; Paige and Phoebe were suddenly there, sharing her sorrow over Cole's death. _(sorrow)_

"I have my stupidity to thank for that," Cole told Phoebe over his recent descent into darkness. _(stupidity)_

The 1920's big band tune blared over the radio as if serenading the two lovers as they danced. _(serenade)_

"So I can be your cabana boy?" Cole snapped sarcastically. _(sarcastic)_

"I'm not the one who had this sordid affair with a demon, Phoebe!" Prue yelled. _(sordid)_

"Lots of Shakespeare is soliloquy, Phoebe," Cole explained. _(soliloquy)_

"This is kind of like a sojourn, Phoebe; I can't stay long." _(sojourn)_

Phoebe believed that she and Cole shared a love so strong that the Source couldn't break it, even in death. _(share)_

Now that Cole was gone, Phoebe led a solitary existence, by choice, rather than by preference. _(solitary)_

"Arguing will get us nowhere, Cole," Phoebe snapped, turning to look back at Leo, hoping that the whitelighter would help her. _(nowhere)_

"Temperance St. Waryk is a neutral player between good and evil," Cole explained to the Charmed Ones. _(neutral)_

"Without finding the subtle nuances, Phoebe, you can't really enjoy the humor," Cole stated matter of factly. _(nuance)_

_Near, far, wherever you are…_ Phoebe listened to the theme song from Titanic with a breaking heart, wishing Cole where there to warm her. _(near)_

"What happened to your hair?" Cole asked Phoebe, looking at the now dark color, knowing it had been blonde when she'd answered the door. _(natural)_

The sun had just sunk low over the Parisian horizon as Phoebe and Cole ate a late dinner, enjoying each other. _(horizon)_

"That's Cole, valiant to a fault," Phoebe remarked, knowing that Cole had sacrificed himself to save her and the sisters once again. _(valiant)_

Phoebe was dressed in pure white, a virtuous sign, making her look incredibly beautiful to Cole. _(virtuous)_

They were victorious once again; having defeated the Source for the third time, and this time, Cole had been there to help. _(victory)_

Defeat was all that marked Prue's death, and no one, not even Cole, could take that dull ache of loss away. _(defeat)_


End file.
